creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Q.U.E.E.N
NB, THIS IS A FOLLOW-ON FROM THIS STORY. ''Welcome to HQ. Welcome to HQ 'This is Operation: Q.U.E.E.N' 'I am The GodMother.' ''Operation:Q.U.E.E.N is an international guild of people who travel the world, stopping usurpering queens. You know of them. Theyre famous. Their stories have been written into books- you know them, Snow White, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, and more. '' ''The stories, though, are truly vague and really portray them as "damsels in distress" and "lovestruck princeses". But now, it has been decided to let you read about the tales. The true tale. Snow White Snow White DAY ONE. My first day after being promoted. For a whole year working as a cleaner- swabbing floors and polishing weapons- Operation: Q.U.E.E.N has made me a spy. My mission is simple- to go undercover as a maid for the Queen, and end her evil reign. '' "Do you truly think it '''wise '''to give such and inexperienced girl this job?" Agent Hunt enquired. His burly muscles flexed as he tensed his brow. "This "girl" is perfect for the role. What did you think, Hunt? That we would give '''you' the job to go undercover as a scullery maid?" The GodMother laughed so hard that her green bonnet fell of her carefully-made bun. She smoothed out her emerald green dress and replaced the matching bonnet. She turned to her sisters, Elena on her right, wearing a powder blue dress, and on her left, Cybele, who was wearing a hot pink one. The three were the founders of Operation: Q.U.E.E.N, an international organisation protecting kingdoms from usurping queens. GodMother was the eldest, and so, took on the responsibility to lead it. "Your services are not required for now, Agent Hunt. Do send in the girl on your way out." *** Snow re-read her mission statement from the GodMother. She was to be reffered to as, "Agent White", and her days of frollicking were, as of now, over. The GodMother's two sisters, Madam Elena and Madam Cybele were to get her suited, and send her off. They took her to the armoury, first. where she was given a maroon dress. "Bulletproof. Enchanted against al kinds of magic." Elena said proudly. "I designed it myself. this will protect your full body, except for your face and head. You wouldn't be able to blend in with headgear." After being decked with five similar dreses, each enchanted and bulletproof. She was then given a pair of brass earings that, if twirled would allow her to communicate with HQ. Another one of Elena's inventions. They then proceeded to the Apocethary, where Cybele gave her a small fabric bag which contained a variety of potions. There was one invisibility potion, a clear, quicksilver-like liquid. One of them was blood-red, which was an immunity to fire and among the many ones, a jet-black one. "This," Cybele started, holding the vial up, "Will repel any potion that the Queen may try to poison you with. Use it very wiseley." Agent White nodded and then proceeded to the courtyard of the HQ, where a carriage was ready. Her time had come. The carriage took her to the palace, built to look both beautiful, yet nightmarish, stood proudly behind a thick forest. Elena said to her, "You'll be on surveillance by us, and we will contact you through the earpiece, if need be." They left, and Agent White was all alone. The Queen would not see her, but had left a list of duties to be carried out by the day. White heard a buzz on her earpiece. Hiding behind a column she placed her finger on it, and said "This is White" "White? This is GodMother. I have got news from Agent Hunt that the queen uses a method of divination through her mirror. Do not let that mirror catch you. If you see it, smash it! Am I clear?" "Crystal" "As you were, white." The rest of the day's work went by smoothly, and Agent White's first day was almost over. As she went to the servant's quarters, she socialised as little as possible, because the worst was still to come. Category:Stories Category:Sonofapollo